


Nowhere to go

by SkyandClouds (orphan_account)



Series: Daimond's Pearls Days [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s05e28 Escapism, F/F, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SkyandClouds
Summary: Of course, worry settled in.





	Nowhere to go

                              The quietness after the ball was unsettling. Blue Pearl frowned, of course worry had settled in.

Luckily the Pink's Pearl, the foolish pearl, didn't get shattered on the spot. But she still was scared for her. Even though she resented her and hated her actions. Blue knew she shouldn't be worried for someone who betrayed, them, more specifically her. But she couldn't help it, she still cared for the damn gem.

Yellow Pearl looked over to her, "Need a hug or something?"

She scoffed, "She still has me wrapped around her finger."

"Yeah," Yellow huffed, "She had no right doing that to you, you know."

"And then she just fuses with a faulty Amethyst!?!"

"How horrible of her," Yellow Pearl took the chance to sit without her diamond being there, "I can't believe she chose being with them over us-- _you_."

"Sometimes, I don't see what I saw in her but..." Blue sighed, "I still hope she'll be okay."

Yellow frowned,

"She probably will."

She sounded a tiny bit bitter.


End file.
